73rd Hunger Games
by cornishpixie126
Summary: The small 13 year old Courtney O'Neill is reaped in the 73rd Hunger Games, the story follows her threw all of her challenges.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone knocking on the front door wakes me. I guess my sister, Grace, is too lazy to get up and answer. I open the door to see the face of my best friend, Valerie Venne. Today we were supposed to go pick flowers for Wiress, she's one of the victors of our District. We've done this every year on the same day. Which is the reaping day, the day were our escort; Sky Leano, announcing the boy and girl tribute to represent my district in the Hunger Games. This year will be the 73rd Hunger Game, I still don't completely understand the concept of the games, and because my mom gets upset every time I mention it, I stopped asking. But I know that each district of Panem needs to hand over 2 tributes, a boy and a girl, between the ages of 12 and 18 to compete in an arena and fight to the death. The last one standing wins a lot of money and gets to go home.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I live in district 3 which is in the nation of Panem. My dad told me we used to call it North America. There is 12 districts and the Capitol, which is where our president; Coriolanus Snow, runs the country. Each district has their own job to do for the Capitol, for example my district builds electronics.

My dad also told me that the Hunger Games started 73 years ago because the 13 districts of Panem fought against the Capitol. But sadly, the Capitol was too powerful, and blew up the 13th district and starting the Hunger Games to show the rest of the 12 districts that the Capitol will always be superior.

"Courtney, we better get going because I want to bring the flowers before the reaping." Val snaps me out of my thinking moments.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go." My name is Courtney O'Neill, I live in the poor part of District 3, with my 2 younger sisters; Grace and Eva, and parents. I am 13 years old and I have my name entered seven times, because I signed up for 5 tesserae. Val only has her name in there twice because she really doesn't need tessera. She can afford food, unlike my family who is struggling.

My sisters are still too young to be drawn in the Hunger Games. Grace just turned 9 and Eva is only just 10 months. Val has an older brother and her mother died a few years ago because of cancer. But her dad is the manager at the manufacturer for automobile, so he gets enough money for the bunch.

Val and I have our special place, behind the bakery, where there is a huge garden of flowers that only we know about. We always wanted to go on the other side of the electrical fence because there are prettier flowers there, but we know if we even go close to it, Head Peacekeeper Zeran would be very, very angry and punish us.

Before leaving, I wake up Grace to let her know I'm leaving and I won't be back until 1. I put on a oversize sweatshirt and jeans, grab my favorite pair of running shoes and tie my hair in a neat bun with a gold ribbon. I also pack my satchel with a few pieces of bread and a sack of berries.

Val and I set off to our little meadow. "Are you nervous for the reaping?" She asks me after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really, there will be at least thousands of slips in the bowl and only seven will have my name on it." I say while sitting down in a pile of purple tulips.

"But like Sky always says; May the odds ever be in your favor!" Val tries to say it in that Capitol accent

"You really need to practice on that accent; you sound like a dying rat!" I giggle. The only time I'm really happy is when I'm with Val. We always laugh together. At school we're called the artists, because we always end up drawing on every paper we find.

I have a few other friends besides Val, but they aren't as important to me as Val is. Only she knows that I sing in the bath, and I only know that she built her own drum set.

"We should get more blue tulips this year. Last year Wiress seemed to have liked them." Val says in the as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Wiress is around her mid 40s. She always seems to forget what she was saying in mid sentence and also always seemed to be a step ahead of everybody. She lives in Victor's Village which is near the manufacturer for televisions. Her neighbor is her loyal companion; Beetee, who is around his mid 50s. He is a genius in electronics, and with that specialty, he won his games by making an electronic trap with wire that killed off the rest of the tributes.

Val and I picked flowers silently, we like it better when we don't have to keep a conversation going. Near the end our picking journey, I started to get a little hungry. Taking out my satchel and setting the bread and the berries on the ground, Val stands up and brings all her flowers so we can have a little picnic.

"What kind of berries are those?" Val is one of those girls who is always asking questions, which I like.

"I think they are raspberries. Mom has a little bush hidden in the backyard." My mom is bed ridden because she has the flu. My dad works at the butcher shop, so if there is scraps, we may have a good little meat sandwich for supper.

"Well I think they taste amazing with the bread." We finish the rest of our food and then start making a bouquet for Wiress.

"Remember, more blue tulips then anything." Val says.

When we're finished I hold up the bouquet, Val seems satisfied but I still think it misses something.

Val notices the look I have, and sighs. "What's wrong with it?"

"I think it needs a touch of gold." I say while taking out the gold ribbon in my hair. My mahogany hair falls down to shoulders in big waves. I wrap the ribbon around the stems of the flowers and tighten it in a bow.

"Court, you should let down your hair more often, it suits you!" Val says while grapping the bouquet and stands up. With her other hand she offers me help up.

"I don't like it, it makes me look weird." I start putting away the garbage in my satchel and I accept her help and she pulls me up.

"You're kidding me right? You're one of the prettiest girls in our year! You don't see all the boys starring at you?" She says while whipping off the dead grass on my backside.

I'm really not used to compliments, because I don't find myself that pretty. I'm one of the shortest girls in our grade and I'm really skinny because of my family's situation. My eyes are the rare brown, I say rare because mostly everybody in district 3 have bright green eyes and light hair. I'm one of the odd balls with the brown eyes and dark hair. Val has blue eyes, which I find really breathtaking because it suits her beautiful blond straight hair.

"Oh shut up, you're just as pretty as me. Let's go so we don't miss Wiress before the reaping." And before I finish my sentence, we start speed walking towards Victor's Village.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Val's turn to knock on Victor's Village house number 2. A few seconds after she knocked, the door opened slightly and we found standing in the door way Beetee. He was looking at us threw his glasses, finally noticing who we were he gave us a smile and told us to come in.

"Flower time?" He asked us while we were entering Wiress' home.

"Obvious isn't it?" I giggle back. I consider Beetee as a close friend too. He always let's me help him with his inventions. He's a very gentle man.

"Wiress is in the kitchen, I think she's expecting you because she made you guys hot chocolate." He said and started walking slowly to the kitchen.

Hot chocolate, I remember when my other friend Ammanda told me about her encounter with the hot beverage. She told me she thought it was the most delicious thing she has ever drank. She had a cup at her mother's wedding.

Val and I gave each other the look we give when something or someone we like is mentioned in a conversation. We bolt to the kitchen to find Wiress putting in a couple of white cylinder things in our cup.

"Oh, hello girls. I knew you'd guys would be here so I made you some…" her eyes wandered off and it looked like she was starring at the top of our heads.

"..Hot chocolate, yes I told them Wiress, so why don't you give it to them." Beetee always finishes her sentences. Val thinks it's awesome how he always knows what she's about to say.

"Yes of course!" She grabs the two mugs and passes it to us. "And if you don't know what those white things are they are…"

Beetee finishes again; "… Marshmallows, they are little fluffy things that are tasty with the drink."

Val looks at the things Beetee calls marshmallows and picks one up and pops it into her mouth. I stare at her for a few seconds and she looks at me and gives me a thumbs up saying its good.

Trusting her, I take a gulp of the drink, and suddenly regretting it because the liquid is so hot it burns my tongue. It was too late to spit out, so I had to wait for the burning sensation in my throat to pass.

"I should have warned you that it was going to be hot, here." Wiress passes me a glass of milk.

I look at her, and realized that I haven't gave her the flowers. So grabbing the bouquet from Valerie, i slowly walked towards Wiress.

"Um, Wiress, I forgot to give you these." I say very quietly, even I had a hard time hearing myself.

"Oh sweetie these are…" She stopped and just looked at the flowers with a huge grin on her face.

"…Beautiful." Beetee finishes with a sigh.

I look at him and he winks at me. "I thought you would have liked the blue tulips so we added more." Val shoots in behind us. I look at her and see her gulping down the hot chocolate. Seeing her do this makes me think it isn't that hot anymore so I grab my mug and continue drinking.

"Yes, I love it. I like how you added the gold to it, it brings out…" She stops. You'd think it would be annoying after a while, but I still find it extremely fascinating.

"… The blue, shouldn't you girls be heading home? The reaping starts soon." Beetee says to us but is still looking at Wiress.

Val grunts. I laugh because it is such a Val thing to do at a time like this. "Don't remind us." She says and puts down her mug on the counter.

"Thank you again for the hot chocolate, you really didn't have to." I shoot at Wiress, and give her a small hug as I set my mug beside Val's.

"Oh, don't thank me. You girls are aloud here anytime, if you…"

"… Need anything, either come here or come see me." Beetee says and offers me a hug. I accept the offer and run into his arms. Since I don't have a good relationship with my father, a hug from a man is something I don't expect, but this hug from Beetee makes me feel safe and protected.

"Good luck girls. We'll see you at the reaping." Wiress says to us as she closes the door.

"Thanks again!" Val shouts back. I walk Val to her house, it isn't very big, but it's nicer and tidier than mine. She gives me a hug, which was also unexpected.

She whispers in my ear. "You're the greatest friend anybody could ask for. Thank you for everything Court." Hearing this brought tears to my eyes.

Suddenly we hear Val's dad calling her to come get ready. I whip the tear that was falling down her cheek. "You're welcome. See you in a few."

I run back to my home to find my mom brushing out Grace's long dirty blonde hair. My mom has on one of her nice peach colored dresses from when she was younger and Grace has a white skirt and a pink blouse. "Can you get Eva in her pink dress please? She's in the bedroom." I share a room with my two sisters, my parents sleep in the living room. Our house is not too small, we have a kitchen, running water, we get electricity 3 hours every day, and we have a bathroom with just a tub and a toilet. We don't get hot water, unless we boil it first.

Eva is very smart for her age; she can already walk and say a few words. Putting her into the dress was a little tough because she doesn't like wearing clothes. She usually just runs around in her diaper. She has short blonde curls and deep blue eyes. I tie two ponytails with white ribbon. I bring her to the living room where I see my father fixing an old tie.

"Go take a bath sweetheart, there's already water in the tub. Let me take Eva." My dad and I don't have a good relationship because he's always working or always gone to our neighbors. He takes Eva and starts to pack food.

I go into the bathroom and slip into the tub, the water isn't too cold but it isn't warm either. I wash my hair with the home made shampoo my neighbor made for me.

I didn't stay in the bath too long because I know we're in a hurry to go to the Justice Building; which is where the reaping is taking place.

I get out, and walk to my bedroom to find a beautiful flowing pink skirt, and a white blouse waiting for me on my mattress. I turn around and see my mother looking at me at the door. "It was my mothers; I wore this when I was your age." My mom said, walking towards me. She picks up the blouse and helps me put it on.

"Are you sure you want me to wear it?" I never once wore a skirt. I'm always wearing normal khaki pants or jeans and a t-shirt. I pick up the skirt and run my fingers on the soft fabric. I look at my mom and she smiles at me.

"I wouldn't want anybody else to wear it. Now all the boys will be staring at you." She holds the skirt for me as I put it on. She fluffs my hair and kisses my forehead.

At school, I do have many boys that I talk to, but only one boy catches my eye, and it's my neighbor; Nickolas Deform. He and I have been friends for as long as I could remember. We'd always go swimming together in a small pond that used to be near me and Val's meadow. Nick is a year older than I am; he has an older brother and sister. His brother is too old now to be drawled at the reaping, and this is his sisters last year. Nick's mom is kind of a doctor, my mother works for her like a nurse. His dad is a Peacekeeper, so Nick is always on his best behavior.

Nick is like me an odd ball with brown hair and brown eyes. All the girls like him in his grade.

My mom uses the rest of the pink ribbon we have and uses it as a head band. I let my hair dry and it ends up in nice waves; which I'm not used to. My family and I walk with the Deforms to the Justice Building.

"I like your hair down." Nick randomly compliments me, and we start walking at the same pace.

I give him a side glace and smile a little. "Don't get used to it. It's a onetime thing." His sister, Aviana, is one of the few girls that has got a job at the manufacture of explosive. She looks like she could take down any guy that tries to fight her. She's 6ft tall and has a body packed with muscles. Nick really looks up to his sister because of how talented she is.

"How many times do you have your name put in this year Court?" She asked me the same question last year. She and my sister, Grace, have this friendship I can't explain. If I'm busy and can't watch my two sisters, Aviana comes over and gladly plays with them.

"Seven. 5 tessarae. What about you?" I look at my mother and see tears in her eyes. She did not want me to sign up for any tessarae, but I knew it's what I had to do.

"Forty. I didn't want Nick to sign up for any." She says and picks up Grace and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

We arrive at the Justice Building, and there is already a bunch of people gathered. There's a boy and girl space where there's groups of all ages from 12 to 18.

I see Val in the group of 13 year olds, I kiss my mom and sisters, and my dad offers me a rare hug. I walk slowly into his arms and hug him back. I run to go join Val; we grab hold of each other's hands and wait until everybody is in place.

It takes about 10 minutes until everybody is arrived and then we see on the stage Beetee, Wiress, Mayor Drake and our escort; Sky Leano. This year her hair is a turquoise blue and is hanging to her butt. Her skin is full of bronze tattoos, but still tinted a shade of blue. My sister Grace finds her extremely beautiful, but I don't find her that attractive. In fact, Val and I find her scary.

Mayor Drake steps up to the microphone and starts telling the story about the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games have started. When he's finished, Sky steps forward and a few Peacekeepers, which one is Peacekeeper Deform, place 2 big bowls with hundreds of slips in each. In the girl's bowl contains seven slips with my name written on them and forty with the name of Aviana Deform. In the boys bowl contains 3 with Nick's name.

"Welcome young ladies and lads, happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor!" She chirps in her high pitch Capitol accent. Val and I exchange glances and giggle a little. I look over to the boys side and search for Nickolas' face. When I find him, I see him staring right back at me. I give him a small smile when Sky speaks. "Ladies first!"

Val squeezes my hand until I lose feeling in my fingers, but I don't care. Sky skips to the girl's bowl, and sticks her hand in and wiggles it around. Lifting her hand from the bowl, she opens the slip and skips back to the microphone and announcing the girl tribute.

The name that comes out of her mouth makes everything around me stop. I hear my sister start crying somewhere in the back and Val starts hanging onto my arm telling me she loves me. Why? Because it's my name.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I forgot how to function because the only thing that was keeping me standing was Val and Ammanda who were clutching me telling me everything was going to be okay.

But I know nothing is okay, I am the girl tribute for district 3. Peacekeeper Deform and another Peacekeeper I don't know the name of, walked me to the stage where Sky Leano offered her hand to help me up. I decline the offer and just stood there.

My eyes scan the crowd, looking for my mother's face. When I find her, her face is hidden in the shoulder of my father, who has tears falling down his cheek. I want to scream at him, and tell him not to cry, it will make everything harder. I need them to be strong for me. I see Grace on her knees, bawling her eyes out, screaming my name. My heart is chattered to pieces when I see Eva trying to calm her.

I try not to cry because I know I must stay strong, so I try to keep myself occupied and I search for more faces. I scan the boys crowed and my eyes immediately fall on Nick's. I searched his face for any kind of emotion, but I found nothing. His eyes were just staring blankly back into mine.

"Alright, now onto the boys." Sky waddles over to the boys bowl and quickly picks out a paper.

My eyes are still locked on Nick's; I am praying that it will not be his name. I think my prayers worked because the name that flowed from Sky's lips wasn't his.

"Levi Crouch!" I search the boys crowed for the boy she has just called, and I see the Peacekeepers walking with a boy who looked about 17, blonde hair and blue eyes. I find him extremely attractive, but at the same time scary. He has huge muscles on his arms and his height is insane.

Sky once again offers a hand, and he kindly declines. Then he stood next to me, and stared at me. The next thing I knew he grabbed hold of my hand.

"I present to you our tributes; Courtney O'Neill and Levi Crouch!" Sky starts clapping, but soon stops because no one in the crowd had clapped. The only thing you heard was the sobs of my sister, Val and my mother. I wonder how Levi's family is taking the news.

Mayor Drake comes up and tells us to shake hands, but yet we are already were holding hands so we just slowly shook them. Peacekeeper Deform and Head Peacekeeper Zeran brought us inside the Justice Building where we were separated into rooms with a couch. I'm guessing this is where we say goodbye to our families.

I'm alone for 5 minutes, and I know that this is being filmed so I try to keep the tears in, but when my family bursts in the room I can't help but collapse into tears in Grace's arms. It was a big group hug for a few minutes, and then my dad grabbed my face in his hands.

"Courtney, I know you can do this. You are so smart, get your hands on a knife and you'll be fine." He kisses my forehead and I hold on to him.

"Daddy, you have to promise that if I don't come home, you need to stay strong for me. Please?" I look up at him and I see the tears rolling down his face. I whip them away and he laughs.

"I promise sweetheart." My mom kisses me and I hug Grace and Eva once more before a Peacekeeper sends them out. I sit there trying to calm down, but the tears don't seem to stop.

The next person who walked in was Nickolas. He just stood in the doorway for a few seconds until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into his arms, and he just held me for what felt like an eternity.

Finally he pulled away. "Try and win." In his eyes I see pain. He moves a piece of hair from out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. "Please, for me."

I will try, not just for Nick, but for Grace, Eva and Val. I know the odds of little me winning is really low. But I won't go down without a fight.

"I will." He pulled me into another hug, and then he needed to go. Next person who comes in is Valerie. She runs and tackles me on the couch.

"I can't believe this is happening! Out of all those slips, you get picked. It isn't fair!" I try calming her down but she just continues sobbing.

"Val, everything will be fine. But you have to promise me, no matter what happens to me in the arena, you stay strong." She looks up at me and I whip her tears. "Promise?"

I realize I have made and asked for too many things in one day. It seems like an eternity ago that Val and I were at our meadow picking beautiful flowers.

Val sniffled and whipped her nose with a Kleenex. "Alright, I will." A Peacekeeper came inside telling her she needed to go. Before closing the door, she pressed her 3 finger on her lips and held it out to me. This, for our district, is a sign of respect and love.

I finally let myself collapse on the couch and forget the world, but someone interrupted me. I look up too see my music teacher sitting on the floor beside the couch. She brushes my hair away from my face. "You are so brave Courtney. I'm betting on you. You are one of my favorite students. You are so kind and talented. Your presence brought joy into my life." I didn't think I could ever smile again, but what she said brought a big smile to my face.

"I'll miss you Miss Fruchi." She kisses my forehead. So many people have given me a kiss or a hug. I'm not used to all of this. She hands me a DVD with the title written; "6th Grade Music Class".

"Good luck." She walks out. Sky comes in and escorts me out to the train that will bring us to the Capitol. She told me that the tributes from district 4 to 12 are already on the train. She warned me not to wander around.

It took about 5 minutes until Levi joined us at our walk towards the station. He held my hand once again, this didn't seem friendly to me, it only felt like he was holding on for something to keep him standing.

When I we get to the train, the entrance is full of reporters and cameramen. Levi notices that I'm uncomfortable, so he helps hide my face in his chest. When we enter the train, he lets me go, and the train moves instantly. "Thank you, for helping me." I say.

"No problem." He gives my hand another tight squeeze before Sky walks him to his chambers. I whip the few tears still stained on my cheek when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Wiress looking down at me, with a blank face. We stare at each other for a few seconds until I wrap my arms around her.

"It isn't fair." I says. We stay in that position for 5 minutes, Wiress is smoothing down my hair and I'm still trying to hold the tears in.

"Everything will be okay." She says.

Beetee finds us an hour later on the ground, where I'm laying on Wiress' lap and she's still playing with my hair. He lifts me off the ground without a problem and carries me to my chambers. "We'll leave you here, do whatever you like. Be in the dinner hall in 40 minutes." And they leave me.

The chamber contains a bedroom, a bathroom and a dressing area. It's about the size of my house back in district 3. Thinking of home makes my heart ache so I try and keep myself occupied by wandering around the room.

The drawers contain a few pieces of clothing, nothing I see myself wearing, so I head to the private bathroom and decide to take a bath.

Noticing that there were about millions of controls, I go with my gut feeling at press a purple button. The tap turns on and the water is warm. Perfect. I take off the skirt and blouse my mother gave me and place it on the bed. I slither into the tub, immediately feeling relaxed and warm.

I never really had a warm bath, so this was really a treat. I go completely underwater, and images flash into my mind. Nick and I swimming, Val and I at the meadow, Grace, Eva and I doing our hair for my mother's birthday, my mother and father dancing together and me singing my favorite song in class.

I go back to the surface and try to hang on to the hope I still have. I wash my hair and get out. I put on a pair of the only yoga pants I could find. I put on a turquoise sweatshirt that matches Sky's hair.

As if she heard my thoughts, Sky knocks at my door telling me its supper time. I don't bother putting shoes on, so I waddle out of my chambers and follow Sky to the dinner hall. Sitting at the table was Beetee, Wiress and Levi. There was an empty chair between Wiress and Beetee that had my name on it.

"You have a… interesting sense of style my dear." Sky says. I wanted to snap something back at her about how I find she looks scary, but I kept it in.

Instead I just smiled at her. "Thank you." And I flip my still damp hair, dramatically, and take my seat.

A few seconds after I'm seated, waiters and waitresses come out and place 2 dozen plates in front of us. I realize that my mouth is hanging open and shut it before anyone notices.

"Well go on, help yourselves." Beetee laughs. I look at Levi and notice he hasn't grabbed food yet, still mouth wide open.

I nudge him with my foot from under the table and he quickly puts on a winning smile. I look at the dishes and see that there is about 3 different soups to choose from. I decide to pick the mushroom soup, because the other two looked inedible.

I end up having two chicken breasts, a bowl of soup, 3 breadsticks, mashed potatoes and a pile of carrots on my plate. I stare at it until Beetee whispers in my ear. "You can eat you know, no one will take it away."

I giggle and take my first bite of food since this morning. I try not to go wild and start stuffing my face because the food is so amazing it hurts. I see Levi isn't thinking exactly the same thing as me. He is shoving piles of food in his mouth. I can't help but laugh.

After the meal, it looks like Levi couldn't hold his food in, he ran to the bathroom. "It happens every year." Sky points out.

When he comes back we head to another compartment with a huge TV where we watch the recaps of the reaping.

I decide that I don't really want to watch kids being reaped. But one district caught my eye. Watching the districts 8 tribute girl, I notice she looks familiar, I have no idea why, because I have never even stepped a foot out of my district. She's about my age, light brown hair, hazel eyes. "She looks like you." Levi says. Everyone turns and looks at him, then at me.

I look back the screen and realize she does. "Maybe she's a cousin." Beetee says. Great. I'm probably either going to kill or be killed by my cousin.

Another district that catches my eye is district 5, where the boy tribute looks a few years older than me, and is extremely good looking.

Then comes our district, I watch as Sky pulls out the slip and calls out my name. The camera turns to my face, and I watch as Val collapses on the floor but still holding my hand. I watch as Peacekeepers walk me to the stage, and watch myself try to contain the tears as I hear Grace in the background screaming my name.

Then Sky calls Levi's name and I hear a girl scream out, and that's when I realize a little boy about 6 years old, runs and holds onto Levi's leg. I watch a Peacekeeper pick him up and bring him to an elder woman who looks exactly like Levi.

"Is that your brother?" I ask without thinking.

"He's my son." I gasp and stare at him in disbelief. Levi is so young, why would he even think about having children at his age. Beetee shuts off the TV and turns to Levi.

"What's his name?" He asks.

"Ronan." Levi answers through clenched teeth. I wrap my arm around his and lean my head against his shoulder.

Then Wiress snaps us out of our daze. "I wanted to give you both something for a…" She drifts off. Realizing Levi doesn't know about her condition, I give a look to Beetee.

"… A token, and Levi, Wiress sometimes forgets what she's saying. Don't mind her." Beetee says. I give him a thumbs up.

"A token… Alright, let's see it then." Levi replies.

Wiress hands him chain made out of wires. He looks at it for a moment and the wires seemed to come to life as lights start twinkling all around. He turns and smiles at Wiress and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you." He says. Wiress blushes and turns to me.

She hands me a ring. The ring has a huge blue diamond on the top. I put it on my finger and hold out my hand and smile. "Wow." I gasp.

"That's not all it does." Beetee says, and moves towards me and presses the diamond and then suddenly the ring is a huge blue light.

Levi and I stare at it for a long time before Sky tells us we need to go to bed.

I hug Wiress and Beetee and head off to my chambers, but Levi stops me. "They like you more than me." He says with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I've just known them personally for a long time, that's all." I shrug and give him a small smile and head off to my compartment.

Without hesitation I jump under my covers and fall into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: I really did not know how to finish this chapter, hope you like!_


End file.
